


Glasswork Menagerie

by The3rdTrumpeteer



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: albert eats glass i guess fuck it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 06:30:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20130889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The3rdTrumpeteer/pseuds/The3rdTrumpeteer
Summary: Glass is illegal, but some people don't agree.---pls don't ask this is cursed. thanks alessandra---that title is way too elegant for this mess, and i apologize for that.





	Glasswork Menagerie

They’re almost on him. Albert’s shoes slap the pavement as he sprints down the dark road, ducking away from the light of streetlamps to make sure he can’t be easily seen. His forbidden purchases from the black market are wrapped carefully in his bag; he can’t afford for any of them to break before it’s time. His breathing is heavy and labored from running so far, but he knows it will all be worth it if he can just get back to home base. Just a couple more blocks.

The Authorities are closing in, but Albert has a plan. Just as he passes another streetlamp, he grabs something from his bag, another purchase from the black market, and throws it onto the ground behind him. It explodes into a puff of purple smoke, and Albert grins when he hears the sound of pained coughing followed by the thud of bodies hitting the pavement. It works just like the vendor told him it would.

Home base is right around the corner, in an alley. Albert stops beside a door nestled between a dumpster and a pile of crates and knocks four times in a specific pattern. After the last knock, the door slides open, and Albert slips inside. Home base is small but safe, full of kids lounging on pieces of discarded furniture, just relaxing or preparing for their next ventures out into a world that thinks so little of them. When Crutchie slides the door open for Albert, the others look up.

“Did you get the goods?” Kid Blink asks. “I’ve been pretty hungry.”

Albert rolls his eyes, “Haven’t we all? Anyway, I got it. You lazy bastards better appreciate my hard work.”

“Don’t worry, you know we do.” Elmer comes up and takes Albert’s bag from him. “Besides, it’s Jack’s turn next, and he’s not nearly as good at haggling as you are. He never gets the good stuff.”

“Hey, I resent that!” Jack calls from the other side of the room. “But... yeah, you’re right. Al’s definitely the expert.”

“Aw, you’re makin’ me blush,” Albert says. “Elmer, give me that top package.”

Elmer reaches into the bag and pulls out a small package wrapped in a dirty towel. He hands it to Albert, who unwraps it eagerly. Inside is a small, clear glass bottle. Albert holds it in his hands almost reverently.

“This here is the good stuff, boys,” he says, opening a mouth of broken teeth and taking a big bite. “And there’s nothin’ those anti-glass government bitches can do about it.”

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr: @poorguysheadisdoingwhatnow


End file.
